Selfless
by TKDP
Summary: A mission gone lands Adam in the hospital, clinging to life. Bree blames herself for not being able to help him. Will one night at the hospital change everything, or will Adam and Bree be exchanging their final farewells? Secret Santa for LabRatFlutieKat.


**Merry late Christmas/Happy New Year, LabRatsFlukieKat! I hope you enjoy your Secret Santa gift! I hope it isn't too bad. XD! I'm just kidding, I think this was pretty good. I hope you like it!**

"Let me see him! Now!" Bree screamed, grabbing onto Mr. Davenport's coat and shaking him.

"Bree, I already told you. Adam is in critical condition. You can't go see him," Mr. Davenport explained, calmly.

Bree sobbed and collapsed onto Leo's Mission Specialist chair. Chase was asleep in his capsule, but despite the late hour, Bree knew she couldn't sleep. Bree had been up since twelve o' clock, and she would gladly stay up another five hours if it meant learning of the fate of her brother. "It's all my fault," Bree whispered. "If I had just seen that fallen beam…if I had just sped him out of the fire…"

Just seven hours ago, Adam, Bree, and Chase were helping shoppers in a store on Fifth Avenue escape from a fire. An electric fire had started in the mall, and most of the exits were collapsed. Bree and Adam had went to the ninth floor to rescue people, while Chase stayed on the lower level, using his molecularkinesis to clear the main exit. Everyone had escaped, but while Bree was trying to put out the fire, a large structural beam fell on Adam from the store's roof. Normally, Adam would've been able to lift this, but Adam wasn't able to hear the crack of the beam above the sound of Bree's sonic cyclone. It wasn't until Bree had extinguished the fire that she saw her brother, laying on the ground, groaning in pain, unable to get up. Adam had passed out before Bree could help, but with so much smoke in her lungs, she could barely drag Adam ten feet. Bree didn't remember much after that, just the sound of firefighters shouting instructions and bright lights flashing.

"It's not your fault, Bree," said Leo, coming down into the lab. "You were just doing your job."

"It doesn't matter," said Bree. "I still should've helped him. I still should've noticed him. But…I didn't. And now he might be in a coma, or he might die, who knows?! I should've been there for Adam. He's always been there for me."

Mr. Davenport sighed. "Bree, if you're so concerned about Adam, why not volunteer at the hospital? I've only got people who know about Adam's bionics examining him, but I'm sure they could use the help."

Bree smiled. "Thanks Mr. Davenport. C'mon Leo, let's go!"

"Now?!" yelped Leo. "I need my beauty sleep! How else do you think I get the 'Leo Glow'?!"

"The hospital is open all night," said Bree. "And I don't think I can wait another second without knowing how Adam is doing. Grab on."

"Wait, Bree, don't-" started Leo, before Bree grabbed Leo's arm and supersped him to the hospital.

"Do that!" finished Leo, falling to the ground outside the hospital once they'd arrived. Leo gasped for air and kissed the ground. "Ground! Solid ground!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby," snapped Bree. "Let's go in!"

Bree and Leo entered the hospital and looked around. A kind-looking elderly lady sat at the check-in desk, and beckoned them over. "I'm Bertha. Is there any way I can be of service?"

"Yes ma'am," said Bree. "My brother, Adam Davenport, is here. I wanted to volunteer to help in the caring of him." Bree shoved Leo forward. "This is my stepbrother, Leo Dooley. He would also like to volunteer, but you can sign him up for whatever."

"Wait, what?!" shrieked Leo.

"Agnes!" shouted Bertha. "Get over here!"

Another elderly lady, presumably Agnes, walked over. "Yes?"

"Take this young man to the nursery ward," said Bertha. "Those babies aren't going to change themselves!"

"What?! NO! Breeeee!" screamed Leo, as Agnes dragged him off with surprising strength.

Bree would've chuckled, or straight-up laughed her head off, if she wasn't so worried about Adam. "Um, ma'am? Can I see my brother now?"

"Oh, sure honey," said Bertha. "Just go down hallway E5."

"E5? What does that-"

"Emergency level five out of five," said Bertha, calmly. Upon seeing Bree's horrified expression, Bertha added. "If you're going to volunteer here, you need to know the facts. Your brother isn't doing so well, and whether or not your family has spared you the details, you have to know he isn't responding to the treatments. Honey, he's gonna need a miracle."

Bree gulped down her tears and shook her head ferociously. "Then why are you sitting here? Shouldn't you be helping him?"

"Honey, I only handle the people coming and going. You should talk to one of our doctors," said Bertha. "Now please go to your brother, I have things to attend to."

"Like filing papers?"

"Like watching the Night of Premiers! Now go!"

 _Strange lady…_ Bree thought to herself, but immediately ran down hallway E5.

Xxx

Bree hesitated outside Adam's door, hoping in vain that this was all a big mistake and Bertha was talking about some other guy named Adam Davenport who wasn't on the brink of death. _Well, there's only one way to find out…_ Bree thought to herself. She grabbed the doorknob and violently yanked it, stepping into the hospital room.

Adam's hospital room was nice. There was a cot, a chair, a desk, a TV, and plenty of balloons and flowers from the Davenports to add color to the white objects. What really caught Bree's attention, though, was her strong, funny, kind brother, laying in the hospital bed looking like he was waiting for the end.

"Hey Adam," Bree whispered softly. "Are you awake?"

"Huh?" murmured Adam. "Bree? Is that you?"

"Yeah," said Bree. "It's me, Adam. It's really me."

Adam's face broke into a smile. "Yay! I've missed you. Is Chase and Leo here?"

"Not Chase," said Bree. "But Leo's here. We volunteered to help out here. Leo's been assigned to…the babies."

Adam started to laugh, though his laugh turned into a cough. "You're kidding! Leo's going to freak out."

"I'll take pictures and show you when you get out of here," Bree said.

Adam's smile slowly shifted into a frown. "If I get out of here."

"When you get out of here," Bree insisted, seriously. "Now, is there anything you want? Anything I can bring you?"

Bree didn't even need to ask to know the answer. "Pie!" cheered Adam. "Is there any pie here? No one's been bringing me dessert."

Bree thought to herself that there might be a reason for that, but Bree wasn't a nurse. If Adam wanted a little sugar to boost his spirits, she would bring it to him.

Xxx

A few minutes later, while Adam was eating his pie, Bree asked. "So, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Did the mission go well?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, we succeeded. Well…you succeeded," Bree said.

"You did, too," Adam said, sounding a bit confused. "You did what you had to do to save those people."

"I would've sacrificed them if I knew it was them or you…" Bree whimpered.

"I wouldn't want you to do that," said Adam.

Bree smiled. "I know, Adam. You're a great guy, totally selfless."

"I'm not selfless!" snapped Adam. "I love sharing!"

Bree face-palmed. "Selfless, Adam. Not self _ish_."

"Oh…" said Adam. "What does 'selfless' mean?"

Bree sighed. "I'll tell you later, okay? Right now, you should sleep."

"Tell me a story!" whined Adam. "It's boring here, and those flowers aren't made out of chocolate! Believe me."

Bree didn't ask how he knew that. "Fine, one story," Bree thought to herself, what story would Adam like to hear? "Do you want to hear about the time I turned into Spikerella?"

"Ooh! Sounds cool!" said Adam.

"Well, our student Kate had the commando app, as you know. She went crazy and acted like Chase was her baby."

"Did she feed him with a bottle and everything?" Adam asked, laughing.

Bree chuckled. "She tried to. I think Chase also started to cry…"

For the next hour, Bree retold every detail of their crazy day as Spike, Spikette, and Spikerella. Adam loved it all, especially the parts where Chase got hurt. Bree also promised to dress Chase up as a baby again when he came home.

When Bree finished the story, Adam took her hand. "Thanks for coming, Bree. I'm glad you care."

"I'd do anything for you, buddy," said Bree.

Suddenly, Adam's hand felt limp. "Adam?" asked Bree. "Adam! Wake up!" But she got no response. "Adam, come on! Help! Someone, help!"

A nurse immediately ran in. "Doctors! It's a code 5! We need assistance."

"Adam, wake up!" Bree continued to scream, as doctors swarmed the area.

"His pulse is weakening," one said. "Get the girl out of here."

"No!" screamed Bree. "I'm not leaving my brother!"

A second doctor just rolled his eyes. "Leave her, I felt the same way when _my_ brother died."

"My brother isn't going to die!" screeched Bree, gently whacking Adam's cheek. "Come on, Adam. Wake up, for me!"

"What's going on?" asked Leo, running in. Leo had baby food smudges along his shirt and a diaper on his head like a hat. Normally, Bree would've laughed, but she was too panicked.

"Adam's out cold!" said Bree. "We need to help him."

"There's nothing we can do," said Leo, quietly. "Look."

Bree looked to where Leo was pointing: the heart monitor. The long line along the monitor seemed to stretch into the distance. It was like time had stopped as the doctors brought out a defibrillator. Even as the doctors shouted 'ready!' and pressed the machine to Adam's chest, all that filled Bree's ears was the loud 'beep' of the monitor.

All the doctors stepped back, waiting. Nothing had changed yet. Bree tentatively stepped towards Adam, placing her ear to his chest. No heartbeat…but the defibrillator hadn't been used but a second ago. There was still hope…

"Adam, listen to me," whispered Bree. She'd heard somewhere that people in comas could hear their loved ones, and she'd also watched the movie 'If I Stay'. That had to count for something, right? "Come back to me. Please. I need you. Chase needs you. Leo needs you. Not just for missions, but for life. You're always the positive one. You're a ray of sunshine even when we've lost hope. Please Adam, I don't know what I'd do without you. We're a team, remember? I can't live without you…"

Suddenly, she felt a soft weight on her hand. She looked down, and saw that Adam's hand was over hers. It was only then that she heard it: the gentle thrum of his heart. Not strong enough, but still there.

"Selfless, right?" Adam whispered, hoarsely.

A tear slipped down Bree's cheek as she nodded. "Yeah, Adam. Selfless."

 **I don't think this was too bad! I mean, I don't know if you consider Adam to be a 'cute guy', but he was on the brink of death, which is what you wanted. Anyway, merry late Christmas, I hope I made your day!**


End file.
